This disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods for non-destructive examination (NDE) of structural elements and, more particularly, relates to NDE techniques which combine data acquired using both eddy current and ultrasonic sensors.
In the past, C-scan data fusion was accomplished after the fact by performing sequential scans and then aligning them to the same index points and combining the data. In the case where point measurement eddy current signals were used to supplement ultrasonic measurements, the eddy current measurements were usually taken by sensors adjacent to the ultrasonic transducer, but not located collinearly with the ultrasonic transducer. As a result, the eddy current measurements did not reflect the character of the material being ultrasonically tested immediately below the transducer. In addition to data fusion applications, eddy current data acquired from the same volume of material could be provided as feedback to the ultrasonic device for use in an automated calibration procedure.
It would be desirable to provide improved means and methods for nondestructive examination in which ultrasonic and eddy current area sensors are arranged to interrogate the same volume of material.